Medical Malpractice
by gayluvisyayluv
Summary: Spy goes for a 'checkup' and gets a little more than he expected...


Spy staggered into the Medic's surgery and collapsed onto the operating table with a pained huff. Medic, who was reviewing various medical records didn't even bother turning around as he murmured, "I vas going to offer you a seat but I see you have taken eine alre-" He glanced round and his face lit up with a strange expression upon sighting the Spy reclining. The Frenchman clearly noted this change as he raised an eyebrow knowingly at the doctor. Medic moved as swiftly as a dove to lean over the Spy on the operating table. Their faces inches apart as he grinned darkly, his smile illuminated by the glaring artificial lighting as he whispered in his sweet German inflection, "vat appears to be ze problem now frau...?"

Spy snorted at the previous remark and gazing up at his doctor purred, "I feel zhis tension in mon- uhrm- ere..." Spy signaled to the large bulge in his pants. Medics brow furrowed slightly in concern for his comrade as he inspected Spy's trousers with clinical thoroughness. He slowly ran a gloved hand along the zip pausing to cup his hand over the lump and gently grope it. Spy moaned quietly biting on his lip slightly to silence himself.

"Fascinating..." the Medic mused, he was already semi aroused by the sight before him and due to the impeding situation began rubbing his own stiffening cock under the operating table out of the Spy's sight. Just the thought of the Spy's thin yet muscular body laid out in front of him turned the Medic on incomprehensibly.

"Aha, you vill be pleased to know, I think zat I have ze solution..." At length Medic exclaimed professionally. "Uh but first you vill have to strip for me- I mean- for your examination," he added hastily. Spy gazed up at the Medic with half lidded eyes as he slowly unzipped his trousers, his breath hitching in his throat as his erection peaked out out of the top of his blue underwear, his smooth pink tip clearly visible. Spy slipped his underwear lower pulling his foreskin down further from his glistening glans exposing his thick firm twitching cock and sizable balls to his doctor. He looked up wide eyed with an expression of innocence and concern for his condition.

"Mein gott!" Medic gasped, "you're positively throbbing Spy..." he traced his fingers lightly up and sown Spy's cock letting it flex and pulse under his touch, pulling it this way and that, letting it spring and bob back up and down into its original upright position. He pulled and pinched Spy's foreskin lightly enjoying the passionate moans and groans the Spy elicited at his contact. His cock was now hotter than ever and his tip deep pink with the need for release.

"M-medic... Ah, whatever can I do to remedy zhis?" Spy looked down and circled his thumb over his precum coated tip as he bit his lip and gazed pleadingly at the doctor.

"Hmm I have just ze thing..." Medic smiled as he met the Spy's gaze and slowly undid his shirt, his firm abs clearly visible as he let his cotton shirt hang open. Maintaining eye-contact and biting his lip he removed his trousers and underwear in one fell swoop and exposed his glistening erection to the amorous Spy. He teasingly caressed himself, trailing a hand down from his neck and over his chest, then hitched his leg up and spanked his own tight ass- watching the Spy's reaction closely. His throbbing cock, his lascivious eyes, his irregular breathing- all signs that the Spy was painfully horny.

"Herr Spy... put zis in here..." Medic whispered enticingly as his stroked his index finger lightly across his pert rim. He was ready.

"Zut allores oui!" Spy nodded eagerly as he leaned forward and French-kissed the Medic hungrily, grabbing his and pushing the German beneath him on the operating table making it jolt and creak slightly as he broke the fiery kiss. "Mon- petit- chou fleur..." Spy breathed in disjointed gasps as he rubbed his rock hard cock up and down at the doctors hot entrance. Longing, craving to be filled, the Medic cried out only to have his agape mouth caught in a kiss as Spy's tongue darted in and out, bit and licked over his lower lip before continuing to explore his mouth, forcefully pushing down into him and the kiss. Medic moaned uncontrollably as the Spy pushed his tip inside him. Slowly at first, the feeling of something so large moving inside him was delicious, each long passionate thrust was sending sparks of pleasure to Medics brain and to his delight his speed was ever increasing. Spy cried out as he thrust his whole length in to fill the doctors tight ass. His cock growing even harder as he pleasured the both of them, reaching down to pump the Medics stiff arousal in time with his thrusts. Medic moaned and blushed as he clung to the Spy licking and kissing whatever part of him he could reach ravenously. His increasingly erotic "ja's" peaking at a crescendo as he screamed for the Spy to cum deep inside of him. To which the Spy more than willingly obliged, but of course what else could he do but satisfy both of their carnal desires. Spy released loudly with a string of (mainly French) profanities as he thrust himself hard and deep into his doctor. Medic threw his head back and moaned, parting his legs more as a hot tingling sensation spread across his lower abdomen as he felt Spy's hot seed fill him up, triggering his own release of ribbon upon ribbon of pearly white cum over himself and the Spy. Medic collapsed back onto his operating table with an exhausted whimper as a completely spent Spy climbed on next to him and tenderly held him close. Medic sighed contentedly as Spy gently nuzzled and delicately placed kisses on his still blushing cheek. It was he Spy's surprisingly softer side he loved most.


End file.
